All That I Need To Survive
by DoctorMalloryHolmes
Summary: Lauren and Spencer's Fate is near.   Set after episode Lauren of Season 6 , based on Charice's song - All That I Need To Survive.
1. Wonder Where You Are

This is part 1 of 6 of this story. This story will be a part of a series so tune in for more chapters and stories!

This is set after "Lauren" in the sixth season of Criminal Minds. Enjoy my lovelies! 3

XxMrsSpencerReidxX

* * *

><p><em>I Look Out My Window,<em>

_And Wonder Where You Are,_

_ And If You Are Safe Out There _

I pace back and forth in the kitchen of the Jet, it was horrible to try to understand how my family had just perished in a murderious killer while I was at Quantico. It was unbelieveable, the feeling I have. Anger, Sadness..I basically wanted to scream out why. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I whip around meeting the eyes of my crush and best friend, Spencer Reid. He looked like a lost puppy caught out in the rain.

"I'm sorry." he said softly to me. He probably didn't know what to say, none of them did. I could feel the tears coming and he pulled me in to his arms and I just cried. How could this happen? How? After a moment or two I remembered I was on a case and even if my family were victims, I had to bring in their killer, I owed them that much.

I pulled away from Spencer and he looked at me, "Alright?" he asked and I nodded, "Thank you." he smiled softly at me and kissed my forehead, he wasn't one to be comfortable around women, but I guess I was an exception. He always said the right things, and it was no wonder he was my best friend and crush.

He smiled and left me to collect myself before joining the team. I sighed, rubbing my eyes, hoping and praying my eyes were not red from crying, but they know what had happen and they probably would allow it. Just this once. I sighed and walked back into the other room.

Garcia was talking to the team by webcam, I sat in a chair near them. Garcia smiled at me, "There's my lovely, how are you doing?" she said. I smiled at her as best I could to probably fool her but she wasn't buying it as usual but turned her attention back to the others as I did. They were watching me like a hawk to see if I would break down or anything like that. I didn't and they turned back to garcia, getting more info as Spencer got up and sat next to me.

He didn't say anything just held my hand and gave me soft sweet smiles, still looking like a lost puppy. I sighed, it was all to much, my family, Emily. It must be as hard for him as me. I layed my head on his shoulder to see if I could catch a nap before the plane landed. I smiled as I felt his arm go around me, holding me tightly. I was thankful to have my team, especially Spencer at this time. I needed them to hold me together, to help solve this case, not just because. Because my family needed this to be over. I just pray that they are happy and at peace now. Where I'm needing my Doctor.

_Somewhere In The Dark,_

_ Time Has No Meaning To This Broken Heart That's Mine_


	2. I Feel Your Arms When I'm Lonely

Part 2!

This is a longer chapter of this story.

I hope you like it lovelies!

Don't Forget TO RATE and REVIEW! 3

* * *

><p><em>I See Your Face<em>

_Where Ever I Go I Hear Your Voice_

_ I Want You To Know _

_I Feel Your Arms When I'm Lonely_

_ I Make Believe That You Are Still Here With Me_

_ It's All I Need_

I felt someone nudge me awake and I groaned, opening my eyes to meet the face of Derek Morgan. " We're going to land in thirty." he said then walked back over to his seat. I rubbed my eyes, I had a feeling that would proabably the most sleep I would get in this week. I remembered Spencer was holding me, I looked over to see him across from me, reading. He looked up and smiled softly at me and I gave one back.

Everyone was worried about putting me on this case, I could see Hotch was worried on how I would deal with this, Penelope was worried about putting me out on the field, and everyone else was a mixture of that. I sighed inwardly, getting up and heading to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water and heading back to my seat, passing Rossi and Seaver. Rossi had become a father figure to myself, since when I was little, he was a friend of my family and he probably knew how I felt the most.

I sat back in my seat and just watched out the window, probably resembling a small, lost child. I wondered what had happened, what they thought, what they wanted me to do.. I would never know. I felt a tear fall down my cheek, I was an emotional wreck without death. I saw someone in the corner of my vision, "Here." David Rossi spoke handing me his handkerchief, I took it without question.

"Are you strong enough?" he spoke as he sat in the seat beside me. I knew what he was asking, he was asking the question everyone wanted to ask. Was I strong enough to handle the case? "I am. I know it will be difficult but I can handle it." I said to him, wiping the tears off of my cheeks with his handkerchief. He nodded and put a hand on my knee, "I'm here if you need to talk to someone. Remember that." he said getting up and going over to talk to Hotch.

I looked over at Spencer, who was watching me. I could see that he was worried but he wouldn't step in unless he absolutely had to, I knew he was going to be alright with my decision and he would back me up on it. I felt the jet land and I grabbed my belongings and headed off the plane with everyone else.

Hotch had told me and Reid to head to the station and find anything about the killer. I nodded, they were going to the crime scene. I knew Rossi must have told him that it would be difficult, meaning that I probably wouldn't see the crime scene, which was alright with me for the time being. Spencer would take glances at me in the car on the way to the station, I sighed, I had to talk to him.

Once at the station. we gathered enough information to understand that he was a white male, about one-hundered and sixty pounds and between the ages of fourty-five and fifty-two. I looked over at Reid who was infront of his geographical profile, studing it carefully. "Reid?" "Reid?" "Spencer!" I tried to gain his attention. "Huh? What?" he replied looking at me, I chuckled softly. "Can I talk to you?" he nodded, "About my family?" he then looked saddened and nodded and walked over to me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the station and into the nearby break room, I didn't need people who knew me to see me breaking down. Which I knew it was coming.

I sighed and looked at him, "Spencer, I don't know what to do, I feel..." I started, "Helpless? Lost? Alone?" he said looking into my eyes and I nodded. "Lauren, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." I nodded, "I know, but I owe it to my family to do this, so he won't kill anybody else." Spencer sighed and nodded, "Spencer, can you do me one thing?" He nodded, looking into my pale blue eyes. "Can you just be a shoulder I can lean on?" He smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around me, "Of course. I'll always be here." "Promise." "I Promise."

_I Feel Your Heart As If It Was Beating With Mine_

_ When You're In My World, I Am Alive_

_You're All That I Need To Survive_


End file.
